High School Glee
by hannahmontana30
Summary: Gabriella and Rachel are cousins, and now that Gabriella transfered to Rachel's school everything will be great right? wrong... Gabriella gets into glee club, is Rachel going to lose her spot light?
1. Cousin's In Town

Rachel's POV

I skipped down the hall with a big smile on my face, I didn't care that everyone was staring at me, I was too happy.

"Rachel" someone called from behind me

I stopped skipping and turned around to see Quinn standing in front of me.

"What happened? You seem really happy," she said

"My cousin Gabriella, is going to transfer to this school, and she is bringing some of her friends." I told her

"That's nice, when was the last time you saw her?" she asked me

"When I was 9 and she was 10" I told her "We are one year apart she is 17 now"

"Wow, you must be excited to see her," said Quinn as we walked down the hall together.

"Yeah, We had so much fun together when we were kids, We would put on little shows for my dad's and her mom and dad" I said

"Aren't you a little worry? Quinn asked me

"About what?" I asked

"That Gabriella will want to join glee club and steal your spot light" said Quinn

I laughed "No, Gabriella was really shy when it comes to singing, I am sure she is still shy about it now" I told Quinn

"Okay" said Quinn

My phone buzzed

_Come outside we r here_

_G 3_

"She's here," I yelled

I ran outside with Quinn trying to keep up

"Gabriella" I cried when I saw her

"Rachel" we hugged

"Oh, Gabriella, This is Quinn" I said remembering she was behind me

"Nice to met you" Gabriella said to Quinn "This is my boyfriend Troy, his best friend Chad, Ryan, and his diva of a sister Sharpay"

"I'll take diva as a complement," said Sharpay, she remind me of Quinn before she became nicer, and Quinn though so too.

"OMG, Sharpay I love that outfit"

"Oh, Thanks, Quinn" said Sharpay, then she noticed the cheerleading uniform Quinn was wearing

"OMG, you're a cheerleader, we are going to be best friends" and before I knew it Quinn was walking with Sharpay.

"Never thought, Sharpay would ever meet another her" said Ryan

Everyone laughed

"Hey Rachel" said a voice

I turned around and saw my boyfriend Finn and his friend Puck

"Oh, Gabriella, This is my boyfriend Finn and his best friend Puck" I told her

"Well, _are_ friends but not best friends, not since Puck got my old girlfriend Quinn pregnant" said Finn as he said hi to Gabriella, Troy, Chad, and Ryan.

"Thanks for sharing" said Gabriella "We just met Quinn a couple of minutes ago"

"She left with my sister Sharpay" said Ryan

"So, Troy and Chad, why sports do you guys play?" asked Puck

"Basketball" said Troy

"We used to play football but not we are playing basketball" said Finn

"Want to go shoot some hoops?" asked Puck

"Sure dude" said Chad

"Sounds great" said Troy

Then it was just me, Gabriella, and Ryan

Just then I as Kurt walking down the hall

"Hey Kurt" I called

"Oh, Hi Rachel" said Kurt

"This is my cousin Gabriella and her friend Ryan" I told him

"My boyfriend Troy and his friend Chad are playing basketball with Finn and Puck" said Gabriella

"And my sister Sharpay is hanging out with Quinn" said Ryan

"Interesting" said Kurt "Well, it was nice meeting you, but I have to go work on a dance for glee club"

"You know I am a pretty good dancer" said Ryan "I could help you"

"That would be great, thanks" said Kurt

Then it was just me and Gabriella which gave us a chance to catch up, I told her all about glee club and about what's been going on in my life since we last saw each other.

"Wow, I can't believe you meet your birth mother" said Gabriella

"I know, So what about you, what have you been up too?" I asked her

"Well, when I first moved to the town that Troy, Chad, Ryan and Sharpay lived in, I was really nervous but when I saw Troy I was really happy because over New Year's break we met and sang at a winter lodge…" said Gabriella

"Wait a minute, you sang" I said

"Yeah, and then when I got to school me and Troy were the leads in the school musical" Gabriella told me

"I thought you were too shy to sing"

"Well, I was but after I met Troy all of that went away"

I smiled

"OMG, you know what would be great if me, Troy, Chad, Ryan, and Sharpay auditioned for glee club" said Gabriella

I stopped smiling, I didn't want to say anything mean

"They sing too?" I asked

"Yeah, I'll text them now and see what they think" said Gabriella taking out her phone.

I prayed that they wouldn't like the idea but of course they did. If they get in the glee club could Gabriella really steal my spot light. Was Quinn right?


	2. The Truth Comes Out

Rachel's POV

"I don't get it Rachel, why don't you want your cousin to join Glee Club?" asked Quinn

"Well, she might act like an angel but sometimes when she's alone with me, she loves blackmail" I told Quinn.

"Your joking, she's the sweetest girl I ever met"

"There was this one time when where young, there was this guy that I really liked and I wrote about him all the time in my journal. One day Gabriella found it and she told me if I didn't do her homework for a month, she was going to read what I wrote to the entire school"

"That's terrible" said Quinn "If she tries anything let me know okay"

"Okay, thanks Q"

"No problem R" said Quinn with a smile. "And who knows, maybe they won't get in"

But of course, Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Ryan, and Sharpay all auditioned for Glee Club, and they all got in. To my surprise Gabriella was really good, she defiantly got over being too shy to sing.

"Welcome to Glee Club guys" said Mr. Shue.

"Great job Gabriella" I said faking a smile.

"Thanks Rachel" she said smiling back.

"Okay guys, now Kurt and Ryan have a new dance for us, everyone pay attention" said Mr. Shue.

After Glee club Gabriella and me went back to my house, when we got to my room and fell on my bed.

"I'm so happy it's now the weekend"

"Yeah me too" said Gabriella "Okay, what's the problem?"

"Problem?" I asked getting up.

"Rach, I'm your cousin, I know the difference between your real smile and your fake smile, aren't you happy we get to be in Glee Club together?"

"Well, to be honest Gabby, No, I'm not" I told her truthfully.

"Why not?" she sounded hurt.

"Because, Glee Club is my thing" I said angrily, "You and your friends are just visiting, you aren't going to be here forever, and I will still be the star" I said smugly.

"Oh really" said Gabriella, "Well, Ms. Perfect, I thought I'd wait till now to tell you, I'm transferring to your school, and before you know it I will become the star of Glee Club, and once I am the star I will spread some rumor that will cause Mr. Shue to kick you out and then I will make you get my coffee and do anything else that pops into my head" said Gabriella with an evil smirk.  
"Why are you being so mean?" I asked her.

"Because I can" said Gabriella "Now if you don't want me to tell your dads that you cheated on your math test today, I suggest you give me your next solo"

"But I didn't cheat on my math test" I said

"You know that and I know that" said Gabriella "But your dad's and your teacher don't know that"

_One thing is for sure, Gabriella is not going to get away with this _


End file.
